Technical Field
The present application relates to a connector manufacturing method and a connector in which a connector housing is insert-molded with male terminals as insert components.
Related Art
As a conventional connector, one described in JP 2011-251494A is proposed. The conventional connector includes male terminals to be connected with female terminals of a counterpart connector and a connector housing which is insert-molded with the male terminals as the insert components.
As a manufacturing method of such a connector, various methods have been proposed. As one of the connector manufacturing methods of a conventional example, there is one as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3. In the connector manufacturing method of this conventional example, a metal mold 120 includes a cavity (not illustrated) for a connector housing 110 and a terminal positioning part 121 that positions male terminals 101 of the connector 100.
With, the above structure, when arranging the male terminals 101 at predetermined positions relative to the metal mold 120, counterpart-terminal connecting parts 102 of the male terminals 101 are inserted into the terminal positioning part 121 of the metal mold 120, and the male terminals 101 are positioned in the metal mold 120 by abutting the entire outer peripheral surfaces of the counterpart-terminal connecting parts 102. Subsequently, after resin is filled within the cavity formed between the metal mold 120 and the male terminals 101 with the male terminals 101 as the insert components, the counterpart-terminal connecting parts 102 are drawn out from the terminal positioning part 121 and the molded item is separated from within the metal mold 120.